Round 2: Ibuki's Turn
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: The sequel to "I'll Take Dare Ya for Love, Alex". A week after the sexy game of Truth or Dare, Alex and Ibuki immediately regret everything they've said or done, so Ibuki plots the perfect revenge to get back at him. Note: Ending has changed.


Round 2: Ibuki's Turn

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for sexual content and adult language

(Well, here's the sequel to "I'll Take Dare Ya for Love, Alex". Hopefully, It'll be better than that previous lemon. Reader discretion is advised.)

A week after Ibuki and Alex's little game of truth or dare and it already started comotion all over Japan like wildfire. Since Alex didn't want all that attention, he decided to completely call off the fact that he was in love with Ibuki. Feeling humilated, the kunoichi decided to spend the rest of the rest of her life in solitary confinement in the safety of her village or until the news about her sexual game with Alex blew over, whichever came first.

On this fateful day after spending some time with Sarai in the park, the two girls were on their way back to the village, having Ibuki keep her ninja gi on for the entire walk so she could hide at least half of her embarrassment to the public.

"Aww, c'mon, Ibuki." Sarai reassured. "I'm pretty sure Alex didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"But Sarai…" Ibuki started sadly. "…he told me he loved me… right in my face… and he just… ugh! He fucked me in the same manner as his old high school 'girlfriends'. It's a good thing he's not in Super Street Fighter IV. I never want to see his face again!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to see yours either. He completely took back everything he said about you."

"WHAT?" Ibuki stopped in a split second after that last statement and look at her best friend with extreme shock. "Everything? Including the comment about how cute I am?"

"Yep. Every last word."

"…Humph! I am not surprised. Now, I will definitely not see his face again. He can go back to America and shove his overconfident ego up his own ass for all I care!" After that, Ibuki stomped into her village, leaving a sorrowful Sarai behind. She sighed with worry before she turned around and went back to her home.

In the dense bamboo pathway…

Ibuki finally leaked her hidden tears while she sofly started to cry. Feeling ashamed, she stopped in her tracks just five miles away from her village and just sat down against a group of four bamboo stalks and continued to cry her guilt away against her knees and within her strong arms. At this point, if she knows that Alex completely regrets every last detail about his comments and the fact that he was in love with her, she now had her own regrets to deal with. Right now, the only regret she has is actually having sex with the man and kissing him along with it. Her heart was pierced and drained all at once and she expressed that pain by crying even louder, making some crows screech with her at the same loud volume.

Meanwhile, three miles east of where Ibuki was…

"What the…?" Yun asked Dee Jay, who was walking right next Yang's twin. "Either that's some innocent girl crying or the cry of my uncle's cockatoo?"

"Sounds more like a girl, mon." Dee Jay guessed. "It's coming from over there. Let's check it out."

Back to Ibuki…

She finally silenced her excessive crying and just remained at the sniffling level before she slowly stood up and dusted herself off. When she just stood erect, she heard rustling sounds from her left and quickly got on the defensive mode as she faced the source of the sound. After about ten seconds, Yun and Dee Jay appeared from the shaking bamboo stalks and Ibuki immediately let her guard down with a small smile.

"Ibuki?" Yun exclaimed when he stopped right in front of her. "Was all the crying coming from… you?"

"Yes." Ibuki replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear? Alex completely took back everything he said about me… including the fact that he was in love with me, just so he won't be so humilated back at his country! He kinda passed that guilt over to me and now, I even regret meeting him."

"Yikes."

"I've heard about that." Dee Jay admitted. "Alex is a real bastard for that!"

"Ya think?" Ibuki agreed as she was starting to cry again. "Now, I just need to get away from this for a while. I'm spending half of my life in my village from now on or until all this bullshit blows over… whatever comes first."

"Easy, easy, Ibuki." Yun reassured with a soothing hand on the kunoichi's shoulder. "Secludin' yourself from the public isn't gonna make it any better. First of all, did Alex ever go back to America?"

"No. He won't go back until he sees some improvement in my feelings towards all this."

"Huh! What a coinsidence! Dee Jay, are ya hearin' this?"

"Yeah, mon." Dee Jay replied. "Maybe we should get back at him, eh?"

"My sentiments exactly." Ibuki agreed. "But how?"

"Ohh, I have an idea." Yun replied. "Can you lead us to your village first? I'll tell you the plan straight up when we get there."

"O… kay."

Five minutes later, in Ibuki's room…

"All three of us should have some hot sex and record it, too." Yun said right when Ibuki closed her door. Dee Jay showed wide eyes with shock while Ibuki and Don did the same, having the kunoichi turn towards him from the door. "What? It's the perfect plan, I think."

"That's the best idea you could come up with?" Dee Jay asked. "Are you crazy?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have thought of this idea."

"What's the purpose for recording it, though?" Ibuki dared to ask.

"So, you can e-mail it to Alex and give him the message that'll make him feel stupid for dumping your sexy ass."

"…Hmmm…"

"Alex will never give in to _that _kind of message!" Dee Jay protested.

"…Actually, Dee Jay… he will."

"What?"

"Yun, you… are a genius! I actually regret everything I've done to Alex and this will really prove that theory. I say we do it… now."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Yun?" 

"Better do what she says. Don will handle my digital camera while we're at it. We'll call this video: 'Round 2 – Ibuki's Turn'. How does that sound?" Yun suggested.

"It's perfect." Ibuki replied with a seductive drawl in her cute voice. "Let's do this shit."

Five minutes later…

"Alex, I hope you're watchin' this." Dee Jay started in the camera. "What you are about to see is something you'll want to do a double-take on. Ever since a week ago, Ibuki's been feelin' a lil'… lonely… mon. So, uh…" He paused as Ibuki's passionate moaning was heard from behind him, but his head was blocking the way. "…yeah. Ya heard that, mon? Well, once I move outta da way, you'll see why you should pay attention… and I'll be joining her… and Yun."

As soon as he said the last word, Dee Jay moved out of the way to show Ibuki and Yun already naked against the wall, having Yun against it with Ibuki being held up by her ass while she was hopping on his dick with all the passion she had while they were passionately tasting each other within their kiss. After about ten minutes, Yun decided to be a little playful and move one of his supporting hands towards one of Ibuki's breasts and started to gently give it a good massage, making the kunoichi moan even louder within the kiss. Dee Jay was just about to take his pants off and join in, but amazingly, Ibuki's free hand stopped him from doing so as she slowly ended the kiss and looked at him from a sexy sideglance.

"What are you doin', baby?" She asked with that same sexy drawl in her voice while she was still fucking Yun with all her strength in her legs. "Ooooooo, yeah. I… aaahhhh… I'm not ready for you yet."

"Ya sure about that?" Dee Jay dared to ask, keeping his horny smile. "I was about to go up that sexy ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dee Jay paused as he walked a little close to the bouncing kunoichi, who looked a little nervous as the Jamacian pulled his pants down behind her. "Want me to prove it?"

"…I… haaaaaa… yes, Yun! I'm getting close! Aaaaahhhh…"

"Take that as a yes, Dee Jay." Yun said with passion before he quickened his pace just a little, sending orgasmic chills all over Ibuki's throbbing pussy. Dee Jay immediately got the hint and carefully aimed his huge member at Ibuki's asshole before he slowly pushed himself inside, making her scream with extreme passion as she leaned her head back in ecstasy. "Yeeaaah, baby. Music to our ears."

"Yeah, mon." Dee Jay agreed as he continued his pumping session on Ibuki's ass. In just a few seconds, Ibuki matched movement-for-movement with Yun and Dee Jay's thrusts and she was enjoying every second of it. "Mmm! Damn! Alex will really regret everything he's ever said once he sees this."

"Ahhh… shit!" Yun groaned. "Yeah, ya got that… ooooohhh… right. Ibuki, how… yaaaahaaa… are ya holdin' up?"

"Aaaaaahhhh… haaaaaa… I… ooooohhh… I… I'm… getting… ugh… closer… haaaaaaaa… yeah, baby. Don't you stop! DON'T YOU TWO FUCKIN' STOP!" Ibuki moaned, keeping her grip on Yun's neck in check while she sped up with the guys. After a slow three minutes, her body started to shake with intensity as she altered her movements to just on Yun in reflexive response to the incoming orgasmic explosion. Yun bucked back at her in his response and that was all Ibuki needed to finally release. "Ahhhhh… haaaaaa… ohhh, fuck! Yes, yes, YES! I… I'm GONNA… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUCK!"

Yun made a naughty smile before he slowly pulled out of shaking and squirting Ibuki, who continued to scream at the top of her lungs with extreme lust. Dee Jay briefly stopped fucking her ass for a moment while she rode through the orgasmic roller coaster. Dee Jay couldn't help but laugh at Ibuki before he spoke.

"Goddamn, mon!" He exclaimed after his short chuckle. "It's only been a good ten minutes since we started this and it's already getting good!"

"Alex woke up that naughty side of sweet, innocent Ibuki for us." Yun replied softly, getting the sensation of hearing Ibuki's desperate cries of pure sexual bliss. "I'd say we let her deal with us personally. What do ya say?"

"Sure, mon. I get ya."

"…ho-ho-holy shit!" Ibuki finally said after a good seven minutes of screaming, shivering, and squirting. She was actually sitting on the floor right in front of Dee Jay's dick. "Tha… that… was… an excellent start… but I'm not done with you bastards yet. Let's play a little game of _Ibuki: The Candy Licker_. Dee Jay, you'll be first." She paused as she stood on her hands and knees in front of the Jamacian, who looked down at her with a smile. "Sit on my bed first." Dee Jay did so. "Good. Now, just sit back…" Ibuki paused again before she slowly crawled a little closer to him while she purposely gave Yun a sexual performance with her ass… and he purred in response to it as he followed her at an inch away from her. "…and let me taste you. Mmmmmmm." At that last moan, she slowly engulfed Dee Jay's entire dick into her mouth and sucked on it like a baby bottle!

In a matter of seconds, Ibuki's mouth brought him to his first orgasm since the three of them started and shot his load deep within her throat. She felt this and moaned even louder with Dee Jay's even louder moan. While all this was happening, Yun decided to get a little playful and got down on his knees before he slowly inserted his dick into Ibuki's dripping wet pussy from behind and this sent her rolling with extreme passion.

"HAAAAAAAAA, YEEEEESSSS!" Ibuki screamed as he abruptly stopped tending to Dee Jay's dick and leaned her head back in reflexive response with ecstasy. "YEEEES, YUN! Ohhhh, fuck yeah! That's deep!"

"Well, how about you keep suckin' me along with it, baby?" Dee Jay suggested in his deepest version of his voice. "See how you'll like that!"

"Damn, baby. You read my mind! Oooooooh, yeah." Ibuki pulled herself back onto Dee Jay's dick and continued to suck it while Yun continued to pump inside of her pussy with all of his strength. Every push into her forced Dee Jay's dick deeper into her throat, nearly choking her, but she kept her composure as she grabbed hold of the wet solider and continued to suckle.

This same pattern lasted for a good fifteen minutes before Dee Jay's dick finally got the best of him and he shot another huge load deep within Ibuki's throat and she, in turn, swallowed every last ounce of it, moaning along the way before she slowly separated her mouth from the tip of his dick and gave it a few more little licks before she turned her focus towards Yun, who was still fucking her from behind. She stopped him for a moment as she turned around and laid on her back with her sexy legs spread as wide apart as she could, opening her wet entrance for Yang's younger brother.

Ibuki didn't say a word as she slowly pryed her pussy lips open for Yun, who took the hint quickly and got over her before he plunged into her with all of his might, making her groan with intense pleasure before she pulled him in for a passionate liplock along the way, making her buck her hips towards him in response. As for Dee Jay, he was relieved from Ibuki's mouth before he dared himself. He interrupted the short kiss by carefully stepping over Ibuki's face with his dick right before her eyes before she smiled seductively and took it into her mouth for the second time, but this time, Dee Jay slid himself in and out of her throat in his own rhythm.

On Don's point of view, he couldn't believe he was seeing this, but he wasn't disappointed. Just seeing his owner get the double torchure of being suffocated by Dee Jay's huge dick inside her throat along with Yun fucking her pussy with every last bit of his strength he had was already telling him that Alex is really going to feel stupid about the rejections he's been doing to poor Ibuki. He handled Yun's digital camera professionally, getting very good angles of the action every once in a while. When he got a good shot of Ibuki's red and sweaty face with a look of desparation, he smiled. He knew she was really having the time of her life and nothing could stop it now.

Back to the extremely sexual threesome, Dee Jay's dick was really telling him that it had enough of Ibuki's mouth and shot one more huge load down her throat as he screamed with orgasmic bliss and she swallowed every single bit of it before he slowly pulled out of her and allowed himself to rest on the bed while Yun and Ibuki continued the pumping session, having Ibuki slowly sit up and grab him around his neck with desparation before she felt another strong orgasm coming on and increased the volume of her constant gasping and moaning.

"Oooooooh… yes, yeah… I'm gettin' there! Yeah!" She groaned with passion as she increased her speed on Yun's dick. He just smiled with satisfaction as he did the same, looking right into the kunoichi's innocent and glossy chocolate brown eyes. "Ohhhh… ohhh… OHHHHH, YEAH! DON'T STOP, YUN! KEEP GOING… AAAAAHHHHH!"

_Shit! _Yun's thoughts started in his mind as he slowly leaned in for a passionate liplock while he was still maintaining his speed on Ibuki's wet pussy. _If I keep this up, Ibuki will say she loves me for sure… but I'm sure this will give Alex what he deserves once he sees this. _

_Oh, fuck yeah. _Ibuki's voice said in her mind as she slowly brought one hand down to her clit and added more to the sitimulation as she gasped, then groaned even louder verbally. _Alex will get a thrill outta this shit once he sees this. Compared to him,Yun is doing better… but poor Dee Jay. He's being left out. Hmmm… _

"…haaaaa… ahhhhh… yes-yes-yessssss… OOOOooooooh!" Ibuki continued to groan as she was nearly at her next orgasm while she still massaged her clit. "…Oh, goddamn! Yes! YES! **YES! **OH, MY GOD! HAAAAAAAHHH! I'M GONNA-" Immediately after that was said, Yun felt her pressure and quickly pulled out of her before she exploded her pleasure juices out of her while she cried out in extreme ecstacy. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUCK! YAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! DEE JAY! COME AND TASTE ME! YESSS!"

"Mmmmm…" Dee Jay hummed with satisfaction before he got right before Ibuki's sexual watergun and slowly leaned towards it, literally engulfing her whole pussy, including the juices that continued to shoot out of her. This made her arch her back in a pleasant curve as she rode through her newest roller coaster. Yun smiled seductively before he decided it was his turn to let Ibuki suck his dick. She managed to open her eyes from her orgasmic ride and see it before her before she used her free hand to desperately grab Yun's dick, but instead of taking it into her mouth, she just simply jerked him off in a split second, immediately sending Yun into the same ride as hers.

"Oooooooh, yeah…" Ibuki moaned as she slid the same hand up and down Yun's massive boner all while she continued to jerk him off after every three strokes. "…like that, baby? AAAAAHHHHH, SHIT, DEE JAY! YES! LICK THAT SHIT! YEEEEEHEEEESSS! Mmmmmm!" She finally sucked Yun's dick at that last moan, but she still continued to jerk him off at the same time.

This scene lasted for a good seventeen minutes before Dee Jay finally stopped licking Ibuki's wet lips and took his solider into them instead, making her moan with extreme passion while she was still sucking Yun like crazy. This scene went on for another seventeen minutes before all three of them were getting close to another orgasm. Ibuki's pressure was building up around Dee Jay's dick, but he didn't stop. He pumped even faster as he groaned with orgasmic bliss. Yun was nearly there Ibuki stopped the jerking and just continued to suckle. Their sweaty bodies were really getting the best of them at this point, but that didn't stop them just yet.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, YEAH, MON!" Dee Jay groaned. "I know all three of us are about… to… to… cum any minute, but… ooooohhhh!... I want all of us to cum at the same time!"

"Ahhhhhh…" Yun started. "…damn! I couldn't… shit!... agree with ya more, man."

After that was said, the two men increased their respective speeds simultaneously, sending Ibuki to nearly losing her mind completely as she attempted to scream, but Yun's dick was keeping her from doing so. Soon after about ten minutes, just as Dee Jay expected, all three of them froze for a quick thirty seconds before they finally came.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, YEEEEEESSSSSSS!**"

They all screamed at the same time. Yun pulled out of Ibuki's mouth and rode through his orgasm on the bed while Dee Jay pulled out of her pussy and leaned back to ride his roller coaster of love. As for Ibuki, she remained where she was on the floor, except she flipped her whole body over and continued to scream her love out to the two men while she shivered, squirted, and massaged her clit to give make it last longer. This lasted for a very slow ten minutes before the three of them calmed down, breathing heavily with exhaustion. That's all Don was hearing for the last five minutes before Ibuki finally spoke.

"…whew… did… did you… see… that… Alex?" Ibuki asked the camera while she faced it from where she was laying, still slowly massaging her clit. "…you… you motherfucker… you… owe me… an apology… after you see this… but let's make it interesting." She paused as she slowly sat up and crawled over to Dee Jay, who was laid on his back. "Dee Jay, you okay?"

"… goddamn…" Was all he could say. Ibuki smiled as she nodded in satisfaction before she stood up and walked over to Yun, who was just as tired as Dee Jay was.

"Yun, how about you?"

"…at… least… I can still… breathe…" Yun managed to say before he slowly sat up. Ibuki giggled at that statement before she helped him up and, in the slow five seconds, she engulfed him into a passionate kiss, gently massaging his dick on the way. Yun was wide eyed for a moment before he gave in to the tasty kiss and grabbed her ass in his response. Their gutteral moans within their tongue wrestling mouths was enough for the proof that Ibuki was in love with Yun now. Dee Jay, seeing them kiss from behind Ibuki, was happy to see this as he crawled over to the camera, but kept out of the way so it could see Ibuki and Yun tasting each other one last time.

"You see this, Alex? Huh?" Dee Jay yelled at the camera. "Dis is exactly what ya get for lyin' to this sexy bitch! Maybe now, you'll think twice before you say: 'I love ya'. So, uh… see ya later, ya bastard!" After that was stated, Don allowed the camera to record the last three minutes of the kiss before the slowly parted and Ibuki and Yun looked at the camera with seductive looks on their faces for about twenty more seconds before the tanuki finally stopped the recording.

"Damn!" Yun exclaimed before he released his grip on the kunoichi's ass before he headed for his pile of clothes. "That was a… massive grudge fuck, man!"

"And we weren't acting either." Ibuki agreed as she grabbed her ninja gi from her bed and got dressed. "Don, you were great. This will really make Alex regret everything he's done."

"Yeah, mon." Dee Jay agreed as he grabbed his pants near the door and placed them on. "He probably wouldn't even matter to ya now."

"Yeah, you're right. Yun is officially my new lover now. You can stay committed to this, can you?"

"Hell, yeah, bitch!" Yun replied with confidence. "Personally, I can't see why Alex rejected you. You're cuter than my last girlfriend… and your body ain't bad either."

"Awww, thanks, Yun." She walked over to Yun and gave him one more kiss before Don tugged Yun's pants and handed over the camera. "Now, are you gonna e-mail that to Alex?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this. Heh, heh, heh."

Three days later…

Ibuki just got home from school and went on her laptop to check her e-mail. As soon as she logged on, there was one new message and it was from Alex. He responded to the e-mail with her threesome with Dee Jay and Yun. She clicked on the message and here's what it stated:

To:

From:

Message Title: I'm sorry

Message:

Hey, Ibuki.

I just got your message with that crazy video of you, Yun, and Dee Jay really gettin' it on in your room and personally, after seeing it, I actually felt bad for what I've done to you since after our little game of Truth or Dare. I also noticed that you're in love with Yun now. To be honest, he treated you with more respect than I did… even though I was being very nice to you. You and Yun do make a better couple than you and I and, since I'm saying this, I just wanna say that I apologize for everything. I hope you'll forgive me for this and please accept the attachment to this e-mail as a sign of my gratitude. Please e-mail me back after you see it. I wanna know what you think of it. It's nothin' special, but I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading.

Sincerely,

Alex

Remaining speechless, Ibuki smiled with red cheeks of shyness. Don just finished reading the message and smiled along with her before the kunoichi opened the attachment, which was a artpiece done in Photoshop of him and Ibuki as a pair of five-year-old kids playing with Don in a sandbox with a small message written in Aerofoil font above the image. It said:

"Love doesn't have be expressed through words. Just through your heart and your actions. Please forgive me."

Ibuki still kept her pasted on smile of sincerity before she slowly began to cry happy tears and type in a response to Alex's message. This was all she typed before she clicked the "Send" button and went to continue her training:

"Thank you… for everything. I forgive you."

The End


End file.
